Twin Sisters
by Princess Aiko of Darkness
Summary: Kagome was born in to the Hinamoru house as Amu Twin sister. The only differece was their hair and eyes and there attitude. Read to find out about her life and the life of the other Inuyasha Characters... Adopted by ?
1. Prologue

_**Plot: **__**Kagome and Amu, Born twins sisters. Inuyasha and Ikuto boy twin brothers, All of them look nothing like their twin. But the girls have to save the boys from an evil fate of "EASTER". Then the boy return the favor after being gone for 5 years. During that time a new company arise and takes Kagome and Amu so they can find the true embryo and get what they want. They make Amu and Kagome work for them and if they don't do as they are told they will kill their family and friends. Will Kagome fall for Ikuto, will Amu fall for Inuyasha? Can they help each other? Or will they lose all hope? Read and find out more.**_

_**Paring: Main: **__**KagomeXIkuto, AmuXInuyasha RimaX**_

**_Rating: T may go up._**

**_P.s almost Chara Nari outfits have changed._**

**_Ageing: Amu, Kagome, Rima, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko (In my story they are twins and two different people), are 14_**

**_Yaya is 13_**

**_ **_ Utau, _**Kukai is 15_**

**_Ikuto, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku are 18_**

* * *

><p><em>Callie: Hi this is my first fanfic so please be nice and stick with me.<em>

_Amu: Yeah be nice..._

_Kagome:Yeah please..._

_Inuyasha and Ikuto: Hi Amu, and Kagome_

_Kagome and Amu: W...What are they doing here?_

_Callie: They are part of the story and if you don't mind i would like to start that story(: Kagome will you please_

_Kagome: Sure why not. Callie does not own Shugo Chara, Only the plot and some of the outfits she put together._

_Amu: I wanted to do that._

_Inuyasha: Wanted to do what?_

* * *

>Chapter one: Prologue<p>Today was the day that Kagome and Amu would be born. Twin sisters that look nothing alike. One had black hair the other pink, not even the eyes were the same. Gold with blue specks and Blue with gold specks. Kagome was to be born first, Amu second. After they were born they were handed to their mother and father.<p>

"What should we name them, dear?" Midori asked her husband. He was staring at the little girl in his arms, she did not look like her sister. They had been thinking of names since they found out they were having twins. They did not want to know the gender of them till they were born. They had came up with two names if they had two girls, Kagome and Amu.

"We shall name this little one, Kagome Lynn Hinamoru,"He said looking at the black haired child laying in her fathers arms. "and the other will be know as Amu Lynn Hinamori." He said looking at the pinked hair child laying in her mother arms. They were both covered with a pink blanket that the hospital gives you.

When the nurses came to ask their names they said. "Kagome Lynn Hinamori, First born, female, born to the mother is Midori and father is Tsumugu, Black hair, blue eyes with gold specks." Midori said to the nurse. "Amu Lynn Hinamoru, Second born, female, born to the mother is Midori and father is Tsumugu, Pink hair, gold eyes with blue specks." Tsumugu says to the nurse as he looks over at the pink haired girl that was trying to eat the blanket.

Then nurse asked a few more questions then let the family alone. After about two days in the hospital, the happy parents were able to take their children home. They had everything set, room was painted green with white trim. They had two cribs, one green, one white. The white crib had green bedding and the green one had green bedding. They were currrently adding another master bedroom to the house. It would make their house a three story house when they were done.

The third floor would be for the girls when they got older. It would have a balcony, a bathroom for them to share, two walk in closets and two queen sized beds. The wall would be white till the girls decided what color they would want to paint the rooms. The two girls room would be half of the the size their floor. The other half would be split into three, one bathroom and the closets, They had aready painted the doors, Black would be Kagome and pink would be Amu.

~14 years later~

Kagome and Amu where getting ready for school, Amu was wearing the school uniform with her own twist, She had pink leg warmers, her pink tie was not tied tight, he collar of her shirt was not folded down neatly, her white shirt was not tucked in, she had a belt that was around her hip, but slid down just a bit. With a pink plaid skirt, black jacket over her shirt with a piece of pink cloth pined to it, and black shoes. She also wore her hair half up half down with a pink"X" clip holding it.

Kagome was also wearing the school uniform with her own twist. She had blue leg warmers, her blue tie was not tied tight, the collar of her shirt was not folded down neatly, her white shirt was not tucked in, she had a belt that was around her hip, but slid down just a bit. with a blue plaid skirt, black jacket over her shirt, with a blue piece of blue cloth pined to it, and black shoes. Kagome had he hair down with her bangs pulled to the side held by a blue "X" clip.

As they were walking to school they saw two big kids picking on a little. " You're in our way." They said. The two boys looked at them. "Could you move, like now." Kagome said. The two boys looked at her.

"What are you going to do about it?" The boy said, looking at Kagome. Kagome looked at Amu and handed her, her bag. The Kagome walked up to him and punched him in his face. "Now are you going to move, or what?" Kagome said looking at the other boy. The other boy helped his friend up and left. The sisters started walking back to there school. When they got there the teacher asked them to stand outside the door till he called in.

So standing out the door you could hear the teacher talking. "Okay class, it is time to calm down, we have two new students and i need you to be extra nice. This is their first day after all. Okay you can come in girls." So the two of them walked in with there bags over their shoulder and stood in the front of the class room. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Kagome looked at him, "Sure whatever. The name is Hinamori Kagome Lynn." She said, you could hear the kids talking ans whispering, "Cool and Cold" here and there. Kagome then looked at Amu, " Hinamori Amu Lynn." Was all she said. The kids where whispering "Cool and spicy" Every were. there day was like the entire time. Kids whispering about them and how cool they were.

* * *

><p>Ikuto and Inuyasha: We weren't in this chapter<p>

Callie:you wont be in the story till later.

Inuyasha: Why?

Amu: Why do you care?

Inuyasha: I don't get to be with you Amu-Koi.

Amu: Perverted dog!

Kagome: Whats wrong Amu?

Amu: He is being perverted.

Callie: This chapter is over so do you guys mind.

Ikuto: Can i do it?

Kagome: No i am doing it.

Callie: Amu will you please?

Amu: Please R&R Or you don't get to find out what happens the next chapter.

Ikuto and Kagome: ~Glare at Callie~

Callie: Bye guys. ~Runs away and hides.~


	2. Chap 1: The Eggs and Confessions

**Plot: Kagome and Amu, Born twins sisters. Inuyasha and Ikuto are twin brothers, All of them look nothing like their twin. But the girls have to save the boys from an evil fate of "EASTER". Then the boy return the favor after being gone for 5 years. During that time a new company arise and takes Kagome and Amu so they can use them find the true embryo and get what they want. They make Amu and Kagome work for them and if they don't do as they are told they will kill their family and friends. Will Kagome fall for Ikuto, will Amu fall for Inuyasha? Can they help each other? Or will they lose all hope? Read and find out more.**

**Paring: Main: KagomeXIkuto, AmuXInuyasha**

**Minner: RimaXNadeshiko UtauXKukai NagihikoXRima SangoXMiroku**

**Rating: T may go up. Depends.**

**Ageing:**

**Amu and Kagome: 14**

**Tadase:14**

**Rima: 14**

**Nadeshiko/Nagihiko: 14**

**Yaya: 13**

**Kukai:15**

**Utau:15**

**Ikuto and Inuyasha 18**

**(Will come in later)Sango: 18**

**(Will come in later)Miroku:18**

* * *

><p>Amu: Yes Chapter one is up. Whooooo!<p>

Inuyasha: Do you have to yell?

Amu: Do you have to be here?

Callie: We are not going to start this again. Understand?

Amu and Inuyasha: Yes...

Callie: Thank you. Amu will you please?

Amu: Yes. Callie does not own Shugo chara or Inuyasha...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Eggs and Confessions...<strong>

Amu, Kagome, Ami, and their parents were all sitting at the dinner table enjoying their dinner, when they all heard the lady on T.V. start to talk. " You Guardian Spirit is here!" She said, making Amu jump, Kagome just sat their. Kagome knew who the lady was but thought she was crazy. "The Guardian Spirit that will protect humanity is here." "That old hag is at it again." Kagome said as she kept eating. "Kagome you know that Saeki Nobuko-Sebsei is a gifted fortune teller." Midori said. "Yeah I know but she is just weird." Kagome answered back.

Ami, their little sister was starting to tear, when she throw herself at Amu. "Skawee Monster, Kill it big sister." "Ami its scary and i can't she is human." Amu said as her mom took Ami and calmed her down. The lady kept on talking and it was scaring Amu, just a little. "Mom, may I leave the table?" "Sure dear." Midori said to Kagome, "Me too." Amu said as the twins put their dishes in the sink and went to their room.

"Do you think that Saeki was right, I mean about all that Guardin spirit stuff?" Amu asked Kagome, while leaning on the railing to the balcany and drinking milk. Kagome walked up and stood next to her sister. "I don't know. But I wish that people could see me, the real me. Don't you?" Kagome asked looking up at the sky. "Yeah i do." "lets make a wish, a wish that will help us show our true selfs. What do you say?" Kagome asked Amu. "Sure, i guess." So that is what they did and that after they did that they went to bed.

**~Next Day~**

"AHHHHH" Was all you heard when Amu woke up. She pulled the covers off of her body when she saw 3 eggs, one was a plaid pink with a stip of pink and red hearts, the second one was blue plaid with a stip of blue with spades going around, the last on was green plaid with a green stip in the middle with clovers. Amu was freaking out, they had asked to let people see our true selves, not give birth to eggs. "Kagome, wake up!" Amu yelled over to Kagome, who just rolled over. So Amu threw her pillow at her. "Wake up!" she said.

Kagome looked over at Amu who was yelling at her to wake up. "What do you want?" She asked as she sat up. She pulled the covers off of her. "Amu this better not be a joke." She said looking at the 3 eggs that sat on her bed. "No, Kagome I have them too." Amu said moving so that Kagome could see the eggs. Kagome looked back at the eggs that were on her bed. They were all differnet. One was pink with a single white wing with tiny hearts on it, the second on was purple with black paw prints on it, last one was all orange with a couple music notes on it. "What are these?" Kagome said looking at Amu.

Amu looked at what was on her bed then over to Kagome. "They look like easter eggs. But should we take them to school?" She asked Kagome, while she got out of bed and started to get ready.

Kagome looked at the eggs for a moment, She put her hand over the eggs and felt them to see if they are still warm. When she realized that they were, she thought about it for another moment. "Amu hand me a towel and dont ask me why." She said as she waited for Amu to get her a towel. When she came back she took it and made a bed for the eggs to sit on while in her bag. Amu saw what she did and did the same.

After Kagome was done getting ready, they both walked down to the kitchen with their bags in their hands. When they got their they got a peice of toast and walked out the door. When they got to the school the other kids were screaming and girls were admiring. They asked one of the kids that were standing next to them and she told us that they are, they were known as the gaurdians.

Amu was looking at a boy with blond hair. She looked like she would have fallen if he looked at her. But her thoughts were broken when she felt something move in her bag. So she looked in her bag to see the pink egg was moving. "Kagome my egg is moving. What do I do?" She asked. Kagome was looking in her bag as well. "I don't know but lets go to the bathroom to see whats going on." Kagome and Amu went to turn around but they felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. When they turn around there was a brown hair boy that looked a mess and a blond hair boy that Amu was drooling over.

Amu and Kagome looked at them at there hands. They took their hands and pushed both of the boys hands off of them. Kagome looked at the boys and started to talk. "Don't touch us." Kagome said. "Do you understand?" Amu asked them then walked off.

Later that day they were in the gym for some news from the so called guardians. Amu and Kagome were sitting next to each other talking quietly to themselves about the boys. Amu liked the blond and Kagome liked the brown. "Welcome all students..." Kagome and Amu blocked him out. "I wish we could just tell them that we like them." "Me too." Amu said and Kagome responded. 'Well you can now, from a girl that is shy to a girl who is outgoing.' Something said, both Kagome and Amu heard it. Then they saw two floating little girls standing in front of them "Chara change" both Amu and kagomes hair clips change to heart. They stood up and confessed, then the brown hair boy walked up up next to the blond hair boy. The blond one was the first to speak. "I am sorry but I love some one else." Then the brown boy talked. "I..." Was all that they heard cause they ran out. While Amu ran then Kagome followed to make sure here sister is okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...<strong>

Kagome: Yeah please review...(:

Callie: Thank you for reading this story and to my reviews. Also please be nice in my reviews. This is my first fic that I am writing on here, also about it being a crossover. Thank you again. Say thank you everyone.

Everyone: Thank yoouuuuu!

Callie: Also I have a person that edits my chapters for me know. So I plan to update every week or two but no more then that. So thank you to NananaFiction for being my editor.


	3. Chap 2:Meeting new

**Plot: Kagome and Amu, Born twins sisters. Inuyasha and Ikuto are twin brothers, All of them look nothing like their twin. But the girls have to save the boys from an evil fate of "EASTER". Then the boy return the favor after being gone for 5 years. During that time a new company arise and takes Kagome and Amu so they can use them find the true embryo and get what they want. They make Amu and Kagome work for them and if they don't do as they are told they will kill their family and friends. Will Kagome fall for Ikuto, will Amu fall for Inuyasha? Can they help each other? Or will they lose all hope? Read and find out more.**

**Paring: Main: KagomeXIkuto, AmuXInuyasha**

**Minner: RimaXNadeshiko UtauXKukai NagihikoXRima SangoXMiroku**

**Rating: T may go up. Depends.**

**Ageing:**

**Amu and Kagome: 14**

**Tadase:14**

**Rima: 14**

**Nadeshiko/Nagihiko: 14**

**Yaya: 13**

**Kukai:15**

**Utau:15**

**Ikuto and Inuyasha 18**

**(Will come in later)Sango: 18**

**(Will come in later)Miroku:18**

* * *

><p><strong>Callie: I don't own. All the character when on vacation so i am the only one.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Meeting Ran, Angel and the mystery boys...<strong>

Amu was running with Kagome following her. "AMU.." Kagome kepted yelling after her sister. When Amu stopped Kagome ran into her and they fell into a giant hole. "Kagome where are we." Amu asked. "Well you ran in to a construction site, and then we fell." She anwsered, "Well you actually I stopped cause you called me and you ran into me so you made us fall." Amu correct.

"This is not my character! Saying that in front of everyone… I want to crawl in a hole!" Amu said, Kagome just laughed at her. "We are in a hole stupid."Kagome said. Then two little people in red were floating in front of them. "AHHHH" They both yell.

The one floating in front of Kagome had white angel wings with pink hearts on them. She wears a white thin strap tank top with a pink skirt. The skirt stops just above her knees and white boots. The boots had a tiny heart on each of them. She wears her wavy, light pink hair in an half and half style. the half of her hair that was up was held in place with a pink heart. She also has light pink eyes.

The one floating in front of Amu was wears a pink cheer leading dress in combination with a pink visor. Her pink hair is tied into a side ponytail with a red heart-shaped hair clip. Over her cheer leading outfit, Ran wears a red bandanna. She appears to be wearing round, puffy-type shorts under her skirt. She wears pink trainers and pink with red outlining on the top socks. She has pink eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome while Amu was hiding behind her. "Well i am Angel your would-be-self. I represent the dream to be more free and more caring. That is your sisters would-be-self Ran she represents her dream to more honest and athletic." She said to Kagome, Amu finally came out for her hiding spot. She was looking at them like they were crazy or she was anyway. "How are you suppose to get us out of here?" Amu finally said something. "Well you could always fly." Kagome thought that this was cool and Amu didn't believe it. "How?" Amu asked Ran. "Hop, Step, Jump."Amu ended up getting wings on her wrist and ankles, and her "X" Clipped turned into a red heart.

She ended up jumping in to the sky and landed on the top beam. Kagome looked up at her sister "Help me get to my sister." Kagome said to Angel. Angel looked at her with a smile. "Chara Change!" Angel said and Kagome got a pair of pink angel wings with red hearts on them. He clip also change to a pink heart. She jumped up and started to flap her wings, When she was on the beam that was next to her sister her wings left.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Asked a blue hair boy, that was on the same beam as Amu."It looks like we found some girls that seem to also have eggs." another boy asked who had black hair. They each had one floating person on their shoulder.

The blue hair man was wearing what seemed to be wearing what looked like a school wears a choker with a silver cross. He was wearing a black school uniform. He had blue hair and blur eyes. The black haired man was wearing the same thing. As you know he had black hair and brown eyes.

The one that was on the blue haired boys shoulder. He carries a strong resemblance to a cat - with cat ears, a tail and claws. He also has yellow eyes and dark blue hair. He wears a sleeveless black leather shirt and a silver cross necklace with black shorts and a silver chain.

The one on the black haired boys shoulder, His carried a strong resemblance of a dog - with dogs ears,claws. He had gold eyes and white hair. He was wearing a red old style red kimono with red bottoms. He also had sword at his left side.

"Who are you?" They both question the men. "We are theTsukiyomi bothers,i am Ikuto and that is Inuyasha." The blue haired man, now known as Ikuto said. He was walking closer and closer to Amu. He gave her a hug and started to fell around her bag and pulled out her other two eggs. "Hey give those back" Amu said as she ran ofter him and went after eggs. When she got her eggs she was leaning off the beam and she started to fall. "AMUUUUU!" Kagome screamed as she pushed Inuyasha away. She jumped over the edge to get to Amu. While they were falling a lock came of both the boys pockets and flew over the girls

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>


	4. Chap 3: Lock and the Royal Garden Invite

**Plot: Kagome and Amu, Born twins sisters. Inuyasha and Ikuto are twin brothers, All of them look nothing like their twin. But the girls have to save the boys from an evil fate of "EASTER". Then the boy return the favor after being gone for 5 years. During that time a new company arise and takes Kagome and Amu so they can use them find the true embryo and get what they want. They make Amu and Kagome work for them and if they don't do as they are told they will kill their family and friends. Will Kagome fall for Ikuto, will Amu fall for Inuyasha? Can they help each other? Or will they lose all hope? Read and find out more.**

**Paring: Main: KagomeXIkuto, AmuXInuyasha**

**Minner: RimaXNadeshiko UtauXKukai NagihikoXRima SangoXMiroku**

**Rating: T may go up. Depends.**

**Ageing:**

**Amu and Kagome: 14**

**Tadase:14**

**Rima: 14**

**Nadeshiko/Nagihiko: 14**

**Yaya: 13**

**Kukai:15**

**Utau:15**

**Ikuto and Inuyasha 18**

**(Will come in later)Sango: 18**

**(Will come in later)Miroku:18**

* * *

><p>Callie: Well here is the next chapter. Its a little early...<p>

Kagome and Amu: No its not its perfect.

Ikuto: I guess this story is okay.

Inuyasha: Don't listen to him.

Amu and Inuyasha: Callie does not own Shugo chara or Inuyasha!

Amu: You Copied me!

Inuyasha: No you copied me!

Amu: No i didn't!

Inuyasha: Yes you did!

Amu: No i didn't!

Inuyasha: Yes you did!

Amu: No i didn't!

Inuyasha: Yes you did!

Sesshomaru: Would you guys shut up? Your hurting my ears!

Kagome: ~Runs up to Sesshomaru and jumps on his back~ You came. YAAYYYY! (:

Inuyasha: When, why an dhow did you get here?

Callie: When: Now, Why: I wanted him here, How: i made him.

Sesshomaru: No Kagome called me saying she was board and wanted to go to the movies and i used to door.

~Sesshomaru and kagome leave.~

Amu: To the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Humpty and Dumpty locks and the Royal Garden Invite...<strong>

**(Yes their are two sets of the Humpty Dumpty keys/locks the pair goes like this Amu get the Humpty lock and that goes with Inuyasha's Dumpty key, Kagome gets the Dumpty lock that goes with the Humpty key that Ikuto has. Does that make sense? Please PM if you don't understand i might be able to help you understand)**

_**Recap:**_

"Who are you?" They both question the men. "We are theTsukiyomi bothers,i am Ikuto and that is Inuyasha." The blue haired man, now known as Ikuto said. He was walking closer and closer to Amu. He gave her a hug and started to fell around her bag and pulled out her other two eggs. "Hey give those back" Amu said as she ran ofter him and went after eggs. When she got her eggs she was leaning off the beam and she started to fall. "AMUUUUU!" Kagome screamed as she pushed Inuyasha away. She jumped over the edge to get to Amu. While they were falling a lock came of both the boys pockets and flew over the girls.

_**Now:**_

Inuyasha looked at the girls as they each took hold of the looked that flew to them. When the girls took hold there was a bright light for a few minutes before it faded and all you say was Kagome and Amu is their Chara Nara forms. Kagome was floating in the air looking at her outfit. While Amu is flying around.

Kagome was wearing a white tube top that had small hearts around the top of it. With a pink skirt that flowed out and stop mid thigh, she also had the white angel wing that had mini pink hearts all over them. Her shoes where white boots that stop just below the knee. He hair had the same half and half style that Angel wears, it was held in place by a medium sized pink heart. The Dumpty lock that Kagome has shines with a light almost white pink.

Amu wears her hair in a side ponytail, much as Ran does and has a cheerleader's outfit, including a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over her shoes, all with heart-shaped accessories. She has a ribbon tied around her neck and one around her skirt. The Humpty Lock shines with pink light.

The boys just look at them and knew that they had to keep them safe the grasp of Easter. While Kagome flew back to the ground and somehow undid her Chara Nari. She was talking to Angel while Amu was Flying around. Angel was telling her that she had to believe in herself for her to be able to do Chara Nari and keep it. She looked up at Amu who has stop flying.

Amu was floating their think this couldn't be real. "This can't be real, people can't just change their apperance then start to fly." She said to herself then a puff of smoke appeared and Amu was back

in her school uniform. "AHHHHH" She screamed as she started to fall.

Then Tadase saw that she was falling and did a chara change. "Holy Crown!" She scream and was able to stop Amu fall. Amu looked up to see that Tadase was holding her. She hurried and got out of his arms. "Thank you for saving me from falling." She as Kagome came up and took her. She lead her back to the house with the charas behind her.

The rest of the night the girls talk to the chara about how they were there, why they were in eggs, and what happened back at the construction site. They talked untill it was time for bed. Kagome and Amu put their eggs in the basket that each on had. Amu had a pnk basket with a bow on the side and a red towel at the bottom, for the eggs to sit on and be safe. Kagome's basket was blue and black it had a blue bow on one side and a black bow on the other. he eggs were resting on a black towel, because Kagome would not liked to use here blue towls.

"Good night Amu, Ran, Angel." Kagome said crawiling in bed annd under her blue and black blankets. "Good night Kagome, Angel, Ran." Amu said get in her bed that had pink and red blankets "Good night!" Ran Screamed. "Good night everyone." Angel said nice a soft.

_**The next day at school in the class room.**_

Amu and Kagome were sitting in the classroom talking to some friends when the queens chair, Nadeshiko, walked in and right over to Kagome and Amu. "Are you Kagome and Amu Hinamoru?" She asked. The girls only nodded there heads. The girl standing in front of them and handed each Kagome and Amu, a letter. "We are hopping to see both of you in the Royal Garden." She said then walked out of the room.

When she left every one in the class ran up to the girls and started to ask them and Amu were not paying any attion to there follow class mates they were too busy thinking about why they wanted to see them now.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is the next chapter to Twin Sisters. Hope you like please R&amp;R. Thank you.<strong>


	5. Chap 4: Royal Garden and Talking

**Plot: Kagome and Amu, Born twins sisters. Inuyasha and Ikuto are twin brothers, All of them look nothing like their twin. But the girls have to save the boys from an evil fate of "EASTER". Then the boy return the favor after being gone for 5 years. During that time a new company arise and takes Kagome and Amu so they can use them find the true embryo and get what they want. They make Amu and Kagome work for them and if they don't do as they are told they will kill their family and friends. Will Kagome fall for Ikuto, will Amu fall for Inuyasha? Can they help each other? Or will they lose all hope? Read and find out more.**

**Paring: Main: KagomeXIkuto, AmuXInuyasha**

**Minner: RimaXNadeshiko UtauXKukai NagihikoXRima SangoXMiroku**

**Rating: T may go up. Depends.**

**Note that i have change 3 of the ages. you will see later why...hehe**

**Ageing:**

**Amu and Kagome: 14**

**Tadase:14**

**Nadeshiko/Nagihiko: 14**

**Yaya: 13**

**Kukai:15**

**Utau:15**

**Ikuto and Inuyasha 16**

**(Will come in later)Sango: 16**

**(Will come in later)Miroku:16**

**(Will come in later) Shippo: 13**

**(Will come in later) Rima:14**

**(Will come in later) Kairi:14**

* * *

><p><strong>Callie: well here is the next chapter. <strong>

**Amu: I am the only one here the others left. Why? **

**Callie i don't now. **

**Inuyasha: I am here my little Amu-Kio...:3**

**Amu: Get a way you prev. Btw Callie does not own Shugo chara or Inuyasha...:(**

**Callie: To the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Royal Garden and the talk...<strong>

**Last time:**

_Amu and Kagome were sitting in the classroom talking to some friends when the queens chair, Nadeshiko, walked in and right over to Kagome and Amu. "Are you Kagome and Amu Hinamori?" She asked. The girls only nodded there heads. The girl standing in front of them and handed each Kagome and Amu, a letter. "We are hopping to see both of you in the Royal Garden." She said then walked out of the room._

_When she left every one in the class ran up to the girls and started to ask them and Amu were not paying any attention to there follow class mates they were too busy thinking about why they wanted to see them now._

_This time:_

**~~~~At lunch~~~~**

At lunch time Amu and Kagome were sitting at their desk. "Kagome, do you think we should go?" Amu asked. "I think you should go." Ran said throwing her pompoms around. "Amu, I am going, Maybe they know something that can helps us." She said. "You don't have to go but i am." She also said taking a bite of her lunch.

Kagome knew that Amu didn't want to go due to the fact that Tadase would be their 'Now that i thought about it I never heard what Kukai said to me.' Kagome really wanted to know but would never let anyone now that.

"I don't think that i will go." Amu said as she re-wrapped her lunch and put it away. After Kagome finished and did the same with her lunch the bell rang.

**~~~~At the end of the day~~~~~**

Kagome and Amu were walking to the Royal Garden. "I will wait for you over there." Amu said pointing to a bench that had trees surrounding it. "Okay." Kagome said. "Don't take to long." Amu said as she walked over and layed on the bench. Kagome walked up to the door that lead to the Royal Garden.

When Kagome opened the doors she saw all the Guardian were sitting at a table having tea and snacks. Kagome walked in the door and shut it behind her. She walked around the font and up the couple of stair. "Hello, you asked that i came here" Kagome said. "Yes we did said Nadeshiko. "Well please have a seat." She said, so Kagome walked over and sat down next to her. "Well first we should introduce our self to you." Nadeshiko said. "Well you all now me but this is Angel." said kagome as her guardian chara sat on her shoulder.

"Hi, am Tadase Hotori, I am the kings chair and this is Kiseki." The blond boy said. 'He is the one Amu likes...' "You already now me but i am Nadeshiko Fujisaki, and this is Temari. I am the Queens chair." I am Yaya Yuki, Ace chair and this is Pepe-chan" The girl with orange hair in two pigtails said. "Yo, I am Kukia Souma, Jacks chair and this is Daichi." Said the boy with the brown hair, 'He the one i said i liked yesterday, "Oh and about yesterday, I like you two." Kagome had a blush on her face as he said that.

"Yaya sees a couple Kukia asked her out, do it." Yaya said, no one knows why see speaks in third person. Kukia rubbed that back off his head and looked over to Kagome. "Ummm...Kagome... would..you like to...ummm...go out some time?" He asked. "Sure, I loved to!"She said as she looked at him the away to hid a blush.

"Well we should get started shall we." Tadase asked. "Do you know what your Shugo Chara is here for?" Tadase asked. "Its your would be self am i correct?" Kagome answered his question with another question. "Yes. Know have you ever heard of the Embryo?" He asked.

"Embryo?"Kagome asked with a questionible look on her face. "The Embryo is the heart of all eggs. If we find that egg ir grants your wish. So we are looking for it so it would grant our wish." He told her her. "Ohh okay, Angel didn't tell me that." Kagome said.

"Yaya wants to know if you will be joining us?" Yaya asked/stated "Well..." Kagome thought for a minute. "Yes bit only if you have that cape in blue for me. I dont like the color pink." Kagome said with a smile on her face. "Well let me go text Amu to head home without me. " She said pulling out her blue phone and flipping it open. _**(a/n the bold is what Kagome sends the italics is what Amu sends.)**_

**Hey, Amu you can head home with out me. Oh and tell mom i wont be home for dinner.**

_Okay, but why wont you be home?_

**I have plans.**

_Okay see you at home._

"Okay so lets talk about what i have to do, what my job is, oh and what my place?" Kagome asked. Kukia walked up be hind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well we do paper work, help out around the school, we stay after every day, you get to get out of some classes. We also protect the students from anything. Ohh and for your spot you are going to be the Black Joker." He said. "Why the black joker?" She asked. "You sure do ask a lot of questions." Nadeshiko said with a smile.

"You are the black joker because there are two jokers in a deck, one black and one red. Also since you don't like pink and red is close to pink, i thought you would like the black joker." Kukia said. "Oh," She said. Then his shugo chara, Daichi and the other all screamed "X EGG!" "Lets go." Kukia grapped my hand a ran for the track field. "THERE!" They all yelled again.

* * *

><p><strong>I like me some cliff hangers don't you? Well anyway please R&amp;R. I would love to know <strong>

**what you think.**

**P.S i am working on all of Kagome Shugo Chara outfits and all just taking some time to find what i am looking for, but when i am ready i will let you know how it turns out. The links will be on profile when i am done. It will also tell you the chapter number it goes with.**


	6. Chap 5: The X eggs fight and The Date!

**Summery: Kagome and Amu, Born twins sisters. Inuyasha and Ikuto are twin brothers, All of them look nothing like their twin. But the girls have to save the boys from an evil fate of "EASTER". Then the boy return the favor after being gone for 5 years. During that time a new company arise and takes Kagome and Amu so they can use them find the true embryo and get what they want. They make Amu and Kagome work for them and if they don't do as they are told they will kill their family and friends. Will Kagome fall for Ikuto, will Amu fall for Inuyasha? Can they help each other? Or will they lose all hope? Read and find out more.  
><strong>

**Paring: Main: KagomeXIkuto, AmuXInuyasha  
><strong>

**Minner: RimaXNadeshiko UtauXKukai NagihikoXRima SangoXMiroku  
><strong>

**Rating: T may go up. Depends.  
><strong>

**Note that i have change 3 of the ages. you will see later why...hehe  
>Ageing:<br>**

**Amu and Kagome: 14  
>Tadase:14<br>Nadeshiko/Nagihiko: 14  
>Yaya: 13<br>Kukai:15  
>Utau:15<br>Ikuto and Inuyasha 16  
>(Will come in later)Sango: 16<br>(Will come in later)Miroku:16  
>(Will come in later) Shippo: 13<br>(Will come in later) Rima:14  
>(Will come in later) Kairi:14<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Callie: Well here is this chapter...(:<strong>

**Amu: Callie when will i get a boyfriend in this story?**

**Callie: I don't now yet...~Yes i do but i am not telling**

**Kagome: What about me?**

**Callie: They have to read to story...:)**

**Ikuto: Callie does not own Shugo Chara or Inuyasha...:(**

**Callie: R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The X eggs fight and The Date! (:<strong>

**_Last time:_  
><strong>

**"You are the black joker because there are two jokers in a deck, one black and one red. Also since you don't like pink and red is close to pink, i thought you would like the black joker." Kukia said. "Oh," She said. Then his shugo chara, Daichi and the other all screamed "X EGG!" "Lets go." Kukai grabbed my hand a ran for the track field. "THERE!" They all yelled again.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This Time:<strong>

**_~~~~~At the Track Field~~~~~_  
><strong>

The group just stood there as they saw about 3 X eggs. "Everyone get ready." Tadase said. They all had there Shugo Charas next to them and ready for what ever was coming. Angel and Kagome were in the back of the group. "Kagome, Chara Nari with me please." Angel said. "I don't now how to do that." She answered. "Just believe you can." 'Okay so all I have to do is believe...Okay I believe I can do it.' She thought "My heart Unlock." She said as she snapped her fingers over the lock that was around her neck.

After that Kagome was surrounded by a pink and white light. Angel did a cute little pose while her egg came and she went in it. It Twirled around Kagome as she had her hand under it. Then brought it to her chest and her egg floated in to her chest. After the egg went in to her, she was surround by feathers. The feathers started to wrap around her chest area and her White shirt with hearts around the top appeared, next the feather wrapped around her bottom part of her body and her skirt appeared. Then it did the same with her lower leg and her knee high boots where there. Last to appeared was her wings. After her wings showed up, her hair was pulled in to the same style as her Chara. She did a pose that had her legs crossed, her arms resting on her legs and her wings sprawled out. "Chara Nira: Heart Angel." She said as she appeared in font of every one.

"You can Chara Nira..?" Kukai stated/asked. "Yeah so can Amu, I think, anyway." She said with a blush on her face. Kukia was looking at her then the X egg sent something a beam of purple at the two. Kukai jumped out of the way. Kagome jumped in the air and was flapping her Angel wings so that she could stay up in the air. "useless, useless" Was all the egg said.

Kagome and the other were watching out for the X eggs attacks. Tadase was using Holy crown,Kukai was just using his speed to get away, Yaya hide, Nadeshiko also chara change and was using a naginata.

Kagome was looking at the X eggs and she was getting madder and madder because they kept saying they were useless. "You're not useless, everyone has a reason for being here, and you just have to find yours." Kagome said dodging another attack. "Feather storm!" She said as she flapped her wings forward. The eggs were to busy with trying to get the feathers away that they did notice was Kagome did next. "Negative Heart-Lock on! Open Heart!" She said as she made a heart with her hands close to her chest then pushed it out. And hearts came from her hands and cleansed the eggs. The group watch the eggs float back to their owners.

Kagome floated back down to the ground and undid her Chara Nari. Kukai walked over to her and put his hand around hers."Well I guess we should get going. You know our date and all." He said as they said by and walked off.  
>The group watch the two walk off. Yaya came out of her hiding spot and looked them.<p>

"AWWWWWW" was all she said as she watched them leave. "Come now we have work to do." Tadase said as he walked back to the royal garden.

_**At the park on the swings! :)**_

Kagome was sitting on the swing with Kakai pushing her. "Why don't you swing too?" Kagome asked as she bent her head back. "Because I like to push you." He answered. "Ohh" she said as she looked up at the sky. While she was looking at the sky she heard her stomach grumble. "Guess you hunger." He asked with a chuckle. "Yeah just a little but i can wait till I get home to eat." She said as she stopped the swing. She looked at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "I am taking you out to eat." he said taking her hand and lead her to the sidewalk outside the park area. Then he took off running. Kagome looked at him then got her hand out of his grasp and ran next to him. "So you think you can keep up with me?" he asked. "Ohh, no I now I can." She said as he started to run faster and she would catch up to him. They did this all the way to the restaurant.

When they got there they sat at an empty booth, Kagome on one side Kukia on ther other. "Hi, my name is Alex I will be your waiter today, can I get you something to drink?" He asked, he was looking at Kagome. "Water is fine." She said paying him no mind. "I will have what she is having." Kukai said and the waiter left. He came back with their drink. "Are you ready to order?" He asked. Kagome looked at Kukai then the waiter and back to her menu. "Yes, I will have the steak with mash potatos and the corn." She told him then handed him the menu. "How would you like your steak.?" "Well done" She said. "and you sir." "Same but I want a side salad with ranch dressing." Kukia said. Then the waiter left to get their food.

"So, Kagome why did you run out like you did at the announcments the other day." Kukai asked her. Kagome looked at him for a moment before she answered him. "I was...um...well to tell you the truth I was scared that you would shoot me down like Tadase did to Amu." Kagome said with a blush on her face. "Ohh. No I was going to say that maybe we should get together some time to talk about it" Kagome had a shocked face when the Alex stop at their table to give them the food that they ordered.

After they were done eating Kukai payed and they left. On the way to Kagomes house Kukai got a hold of her hand. Kagome held a lite blush on her face. When they reached her house Kukai walked her up the to the door. Before she could open it he talked."Umm...Kagome would you like to go out?" He asked. Kagome looked at him and thought for a moment. "Umm..." Kagome said.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie: Cliff hanger...:)<strong>

**Kagome: What am i going to say?**

**Callie: i don't now yet have to think about it.**

**Kukai: She should say yes...:)**

**Ikuto: But i love you Kagome!**

**Kukai: So she is mine :P**

**Callie What do the readers think? **

**Amu: review what you think she will say...(:**

**Callie: Thank you Nananafiction for editing :)**


	7. Chap 6: Newspaper and Assembly

**Summery: Kagome and Amu, Born twins sisters. Inuyasha and Ikuto are twin brothers, All of them look nothing like their twin. But the girls have to save the boys from an evil fate of "EASTER". Then the boy return the favor after being gone for 5 years. During that time a new company arise and takes Kagome and Amu so they can use them find the true embryo and get what they want. They make Amu and Kagome work for them and if they don't do as they are told they will kill their family and friends. Will Kagome fall for Ikuto, will Amu fall for Inuyasha? Can they help each other? Or will they lose all hope? Read and find out more.**

**Paring: Main: KagomeXIkuto, AmuXInuyasha**

**Minner: RimaXNadeshiko UtauXKukai NagihikoXRima SangoXMiroku**

**Rating: T may go up. Depends.**

**Note that i have change 3 of the ages. you will see later why...hehe**

**Ageing:**

**Amu and Kagome: 14**

**Tadase:14**

**Nadeshiko/Nagihiko: 14**

**Yaya: 13**

**Kukai:15**

**Utau:15**

**Ikuto and Inuyasha 16**

**(Will come in later)Sango: 16**

**(Will come in later)Miroku:16**

**(Will come in later) Shippo: 13**

**(Will come in later) Rima:14**

**(Will come in later) Kairi:14**

* * *

><p><strong>Callie: Well here is the next chapter...<strong>

**Kagome: Callie does not own Shugo Chara or Inuyasha! **

**Amu: Does it seem to quite to you?**

**Kagome: Now that I think about it does.**

**Amu: Hey, Callie where are the boys. **

**Callie: I think they went to the store so lets start this story before they come back. Shall we?**

**Amu and Kagome: We Shall!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The school news paper and the new friend<strong>

**Last time: **

When they reached her house Kukai walked her up the to the door. Before she could open it he talked."Umm...Kagome would you like to go out?" He asked. Kagome looked at him and thought for a moment. "Umm..." Kagome said.

**This time:**

Kagome looked at him, she was speechless. Yeah they have talk some and went out on a date. But now he is asking her to be his girlfriend. _What should i do? _She asked herself. "Umm… Kukai….. Yes I will." She said as he hugged her and said good bye. When Kagome walked in to the house Ami, their little sister jumped on her. "Well hello to you too. Ami, Where is Amu?" Kagome asked her and she pointed up stairs. So Kagome put Ami down and walked up to their room.

When she opened the door she saw Ami on the balcony looking at the stars. "Hey Ami, you will not believe what just happened to me." Kagome said walking to her closet area and changed in to her sweats and a tank top. "What happened that I won't believe?" She asked walking in to the room with Ran right behind her. Ran went over to where Angel was and they started to talk. "Kagome sat on her bed and looked at Amu, who was sitting on her bed. "Well for starters we are joining the guardians. You are the Red joker and I am the Black Joker. Second the capes we wear we only have to wear them on special events. Oh and I go out with Kukai." Kagome told Amu. "Oh and we have to were the capes tomorrow." She added them got under the covers before Amu could say anything.

"Are you kidding me right now? You are going out with Souma Kukai the star soccer player." Amu looked at Kagome. "No I am not kidding you and yes I am going out with him. Can we please go to bed now?" Kagome said as she rolled over.

_**~~~Next Day At school~~~**_

_**~~Royal Garden~~**_

_When Kagome and Amu with Ran and Angel behind them arrived at the Royal Garden the others were already there. But one person was missing and Kagome was the first to notice. "Where is Kukai?" She asked as the others looked at her. Then they looked at each other. "I don't know." Tadase said. Then as Kagome and Amu were walking up to others, Kagome felt someone put an arm around her waist. "Looking for me?" The person asked. Kagome turned around to see Kukai there. "Sorry I over sleep then had to go get your capes." He said as he handed them to Amu and Kagome. Amu looked at it. "I am not wearing this." She said as she looked at the other people there. "Amu put it on." Kagome as she walked up to the table, she was wearing her. Kukai was right behind her._

_Kagome was sitting in an empty with Kukai next to her, and then next to him was Yaya, who was sitting next to_Nadeshiko, who was next to Amu and Amu was next to Tadase. So it was like this for left to right. Kagome, Kukai, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Amu, Tadase, then me again. Then we got all the morning work done and headed to class. Amu and Nadeshiko all had to go to art. While Kagome, and Tadase went to math and Kukai went to gym. Yaya went to lunch since it was her grades time to go.

**_~~~With Kagome and Tadase~~~_**

**_~*~*Kagome P.O.V.~*~*_**

While we were walking past the newspaper stand I took a glance at them. I could not believe what I saw. It was me and Kukai on our date. At the top of the paper it said "**The new couple in school!."** _How did they even get this picture?_ I thought. "Hey Tadase, do you know how they could have gotten this picture?" I asked him. "Maybe one of the newspaper people saw you and took it. I don't really know." He said. "Ohh." I said as we walk into the math room. We had to wait about ten minutes till the teacher came.

Half way through class there was a announcement saying that all the all the Guardians to report to the Royal Garden. So of course me and Tadase get up to leave but the teacher looks at me. "Kagome you are not a Guardian." He said. But before I could say anything Tadase said something. "I am sorry sir but Kagome it a member of the Guardians now. I am sorry that you were not informed. But as part of the group she needs to be at the meeting." He told the teacher, who nodded his head in understanding. "Come on Kagome." He told me, so I followed him out of the room and we walked to the Royal Garden. But on the way back I stopped at the newspaper stand.

"Can I have a newspaper please." I said to the girl that was behind the stand. She nodded, handed me the paper and I gave her the money that they cost and walked away. When I walked up to where Tadase was I noticed that he was looking at me weird. "What I want to see what they wrote about us. Also I want to show the other." I say and we carry on our walk to the Royal Garden.

The only thing that they talked was how we were going to do the assembly.

**_~*~*At the Assembly~*~*_**

**_~~~Normal P.o.v~~~_**

At the assembly all the students and teacher came in and took a seat. Tadase, Yaya, Nadeshiko, and Kukai were all sitting on their seats that are on the stage. But you could hear people whisper _"Why are there two free seats?"_ Tadase waited for everyone to be seated then he walked up to the stand. "Today we the Guardians would like to announce two new Guardians to you." He said as Kukai step forward with the capes that he had Amu and Kagome were while they were in the Royal Garden. He had Kagome's blue one and Amu's Red one. He handed Amu to Tadase and kept Kagome.

"Now in the Red Joker's chair Hinamori Amu." Tadase said as Amu came from back stage. He put the cape around her shoulders put it on her. The Kukai came to the microphone. "Now in the Black Joker's Chair Hinamori Kagome." Kagome came from back stage with a smile on her face as she walked up to her boyfriend. He put the cape on her. Then Tadase and Amu sat in their seats and Kukai walked up to the microphone.

"Okay I know you all have been wondering about the front page of the school newspaper. Am I right?" he said as you heard yeah and saw nods. "Well to answer your question. Yes me and Kagome are dating." He said. He put his hand in Kagomes and they walked back to their seats that happen to be sitting side by side.

The rest of the school day for them was pretty normal. At the end of the day they all went home. Kukai walked Kagome and Amu home. Yaya, Tadase headed their way to their homes. Nadeshiko ended up being picked up.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie:Where their is the end of this Chapter. Sorry for the long waiting period for the up date. I was kinda busy...:)<strong>

**Ikuto &Inuyasha: We're back.**

**Amu: Kagome! We need to hid!**

**Kagome: Right!**

**Amu and Kagome: ~Hidding~**

**Inuyasha: Where is my Amu?**

**Ikuto: Where is my Kaggy-koi?**

**Callie:...**

**Sesshomaru: You boys really can't find them?**

**Inuyasha: Leave us along. **

**Sesshomaru: Okay i was just going to say that i know where they are... But bye... ~Out the door. **

**Ikuto: NOOOOOOOOO00000oooooo! I lost Kaggy...**

**Kagome & Amu: ~Sneeze~**

**Ikuto:Found you**

**Amu: Run**

**Sango: Remember stay tuned for the next chapter and dont for get to re...PERVERT!**

**Miroku: My dear Sango. that is mean. **

**Sango: Run. Now! Please review...:)**


	8. Note :

Callie note to you all my readers.

I am not going to be posting "Twin sister" I would like to write at least 10 chapters before I post again. I have about 3 written so far. So please don't hate me of stop reading my stories. Also I have been writing a story in my free time when I am not writing this one and it will be posted, just don't know when yet. It is an Inuyasha story, Kouga and Kagome. I really like how it is turning out. I will be showing it to my friend who edits all my work and will get it up soon. Also thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review.


	9. Note adoption

I personal have no drive to keep writing this story so its discontinued. If u want someone nay adopt this story


End file.
